The Little Japanese Guitarist
by Noodle G. Stefani
Summary: There once was a young girl who only wanted the best and most from life. When she was only ten, she arrived in a large DedEx shipping crate from Japan and popped out saying her name, playing a solo for the three men who would become her father's/best friends/bandmates, and doing a super high/super awesome karate jump/kick.
1. A Little Japanese Guitarist

**The Little Japanese Guitarist:**

There once was a young girl who only wanted the best and most from life. When she was only ten, she arrived in a large DedEx shipping crate from Japan and popped out saying her name, playing a solo for the three men who would become her father's/best friends/bandmates, and doing a super high/super awesome karate jump/kick. She spent a portion of her childhood in Japan as a subject of a classified Japanese super soldier project under the management of the Japanese scientist, Mr. Kyuzo. The guitarist, along with the 22 other children were trained with the sole purpose of fighting as soldiers of the Japanese military and government. After the children were deemed too dangerous and unstable for combat, the project was scrapped. Mr. Kyuzo was then ordered to dispose of all possible traces of the failed experiment, as well as its participants. After killing the other 22 children, Kyuzo was reluctant in killing the little Japanese girl. Rather than killing her, Kyuzo placed her in a state of amnesia through use of verbal commands. The phrase used to place her in her state of amnesia was known as, Ocean Bacon. After temporarily clearing her memory of the project, Kyuzo smuggled the little Japanese girl to the United Kingdom in a DedEx crate and falsely reported her death (along with the other 22 children) to his superiors. She arrived at the doorstep of Kong Studios in 2000. Once the crate was taken inside, the little Japanese girl sprung out of the box and performed a guitar solo (which her bandmate described as "200 demons screaming in Arabic. Brilliant!"). She ended her solo with a 20ft hi-karate kick before bowing and saying a word which resulted with her earning that as a name (her only currently known name), and replacing Paula Cracker as the band's lead guitarist.


	2. Sick Day

**Sick Day:**

She awoke with a pounding in her head and her arms and legs ached like crazy. She was used to headaches and knew very well everything one could know about them, thanks to 2D. She also knew about growing pains, how when one is getting bigger their bones ache until the growing stops. She was very unsure why she was experiencing both at the moment, and why she had broken out in a cold sweat. She had been experiencing pain once a month for three days for years now, but this was a thousand times worse. She tried to move from her bed, but was unable. She felt horrible. She then sneezed a large ball of goo into a tissue and coughed so loud that her friends back home in Japan could have heard it. Then she resumed shivering and sweating. She then coughed and sneezed again, this time even louder. Upon hearing this, her bandmate 2D rushed up to her room and opened the door. What he saw was a sickly Japanese guitarist lying in bed sweating, shivering, sneezing, aching, coughing, and looking like a zombie. He immediately ran to grab some pain killers, water, a cold damp rag, and a thermometer. When he got back, he gave the little girl the pain meds and placed the rag on her forehead. Then he sat her up in bed and let her drink the glass of water. He waited a few minutes before sticking the thermometer in her mouth to check her temperature. Upon reading the thermometer, 2D saw that she had a temperature of 110 degrees. He could visibly that she was getting worse, so he ran and got Russel Hobbs, the bands drummer. Once the two got back, Russel inspected the little Japanese girl and decided that she needed to see the doctor. He wrapped her up in a blanket, left the rag on her head, and along with 2D, and carried her out to the Geep to take her to the doctor. 2D strapped her in to the back seat, but laid her down so that she could rest. Russel got in, then 2D, then Russel started the engine and backed out of the car park. Then they were off. Once they got to the doctor, there was hardly any wait. They took her back to the assigned room and set her down on the table.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in and propped her up to examine her. He did the usual tests that doctors do, then he swabbed her nostrils and left to test the contents of the Q-tips. When he returned, the news was less than stellar. He said "well, she's got type A flu. She's possibly still contagious depending on when she first started feeling sick. But either way, for today and maybe tomorrow, keep your distance. And I'm prescribing TamifluTM twice daily until the package is empty. Should I send it to the regular pharmacy?" Russel replied with "Yes" and then he asked her when she had started feeling sick. She replied with "well on Monday I was working on some guitar parts in the studio and I had to stop because I was feeling a little light headed. I thought it was nothing, but I was wrong." Then the doctor said "okay, good, she's not contagious anymore. But still be careful. I'll go call in her medicine, and you guys can go home now. She needs her rest." The three went home, and the two men propped the little Japanese guitarist up in her bed. Russel made her some breakfast, and 2D changed out her rag. He also got her some more blankets, and her Gameboy with Pokémon already inserted. Russel came back with her breakfast and they both carefully watched her eat. Then she grabbed her Gameboy and started playing on it. She shivered a little, and felt her head. The pain in her head was starting to subside a little, but her whole body still ached and she was still cold sweating. 2D could tell she felt bad so he plopped down next to her and put his arm around her for comfort. She did feel better having the comfort of a friend and having people who cared for her especially when she was sick. Then the phone rang and Russel went to get it. It was the pharmacy calling to say that her medicine was in. he quickly ran to the Geep to go get the medicine. Anything for his little Japanese guitarist friend, nothing was ever enough because he loved her like she was his daughter. He quickly drove home so that he could give the little guitarist her medicine. He quickly parked the car, and then ran as fast as he could up to her room. Then he handed her the medicine and her water glass. She carefully and shakily took the pill, and then resumed playing on her Gameboy. 2D and Russel promised to check up on her once every hour and any time she needed them, and then they left. 2D brought her lunch when the time came, and dinner along with her medicine when that came too. The next morning, she woke up with less aches and less head pain, her fever and cold sweats had gone down drastically and she was feeling better. She stayed in bed all day, only because she didn't feel strong enough to get up and walk. The next day she was able to walk around her room, and the day after that she walked down stairs to the kitchen/living room. The day after that, she was feeling almost 100% better, so she actually took her pet monkey Mike out for a walk around the Kong Studios yard. When she woke up the day after that she felt like she had never been sick, and she ran to 2D's room screaming "I feel better Toochie-San, BETTER! Watashi wa yoriyoi, yoriyoi Toochie - san o kanjiru! Toochie-San, can we go celebrate? Toochie - san, wareware wa iwau iku koto ga dekimasu ka? I feel better Toochie-San, BETTER! Watashi wa yoriyoi, yoriyoi Toochie - san o kanjiru!" He replied with "yes luv, we can go celebrate. Wot do ya' want to do? We could get ice cream if ya' like, but it's wot evea ya' want, wot evea ya' want luv." She said "ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, yay! Thanks Toochie-San! Aisukurīmu, aisukurīmu, aisukurīmu, i~ēi! Okage Toochie-San!" then he said "yer welcome luv, anyfink fer ya'." When they got back, Russel played videogames with her, and overall it had been a great day.


	3. The Ride of a Lifetime

**The Ride of a Lifetime:**

Today was the day, she had been waiting for weeks to finally get to go to Rangerland and ride the Dinglehopper. She had been the first Gorilla up that morning, and had been running around Kong Studios screaming "Rangerland, Dinglehopper! YAY! Toochie-San, Russel-San, Murdoc-San, Rangerland, Dinglehopper! Renjā tochi, dinguruhoppā! Wa ̄ i! Toochie-San, Rasseru-San, Mādokku·-San, renjā no tochi, dinguruhoppā!" She woke everyone else up with her incessant screaming. Russel came downstairs in his PJ's scratching his head and saying "what's with all the screaming and running Yo? Can't you keep quiet?" The guitarist replied with "NO Russel-San remember Rangerland, Dinglehopper! Renjā tochi, dinguruhoppā! Rangerland, Dinglehopper! Renjā tochi, dinguruhoppā!" he then responded with "oh yeah, that's today. Uggh, no offense." She said "none taken Russel-San" and then proceeded to run around screaming in excitement. When the tall, thin, blue haired singer walked into the kitchen/living room, all he could do was chase the little Japanese girl around the room and scream along with her. A few minutes later, the wrinkled green skinned Satanist stormed in screaming "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU TWO, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! KEEP IT QUIET OR I'LL KILL YA'! If you need me I'll be asleep in the Winnie!' then he stormed off and then all the three heard was a loud metal door slam. The next thing that happened was that Russel made breakfast. He made the Japanese guitarist's favorite, banana shaped/flavored pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream. He did this just to calm down 2D and the little guitarist. It worked, and they sat together in silence with Russel as they ate their breakfast. Two hours later, Murdoc woke back up and came down stairs finally ready to go. On the Geep ride over to Rangerland, she and 2D wouldn't shut up. When they got to Rangerland, the little Japanese guitarist wanted to see and do everything. They rode all the smallish baby rides, and saw all the characters and got pictures and autographs. They soon got in line to ride the Dinglehopper, and the guitarist became scared. Her two bandmates 2D and Russel suddenly noticed her fear, and instantly tried to comfort her. 2D tried to make her laugh, tried hugging her, and even tried to tickle her. Nothing was working to take the expression of fear off her face. Then Russel said "c'mon seriously, you're scared of a roller coaster when you survived 19-2000 100% okay." He then hugged her, and so did 2D. Then Murdoc said "hey, are you insulting my bloody driving. You are a bloody f—king American, you don't even drive on the right side of the road for god's sake. Who are you to insult my driving!?" At this the little Japanese girl died out laughing and was starting to feel better. As the line grew shorter and shorter, Russel, 2D, and Murdoc all tried to comfort her so that she wouldn't be scared to ride the Dinglehopper. As she got closer and could see the ride more clearly, she became more scared. She asked if they could just leave and she ride it another time. They all told her no, and they promised her the supersized ice cream sundae when the rude was over, along with a giant cinnamon pretzel. She seemed up for that bargain, so she decided to go on the ride. They were all in their seats, awaiting the instructions of keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Also for the bar to come down and lock into place. 2D was on her left, and Russel on her right. Murdoc was right behind her. The instructions came, then the bar came down, then they were pushed off at what seemed like faster than the speed of life. They went through loops, turns, hills and many fast accelerations, all the while screaming with their arms above their heads. When the ride stopped, the little guitarist said "let's do this again soon, IT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! I HAD THE RIDE OF A LIFETIME!" And on the ride back to Kong, she received her ice cream and pretzel.


	4. Birthday Girl

**Birthday Girl:**

When she woke up, a blue haired, gap toothed, head dented, tall lanky, bruised, and melodic voiced lead singer/keyboardist/melodicist was looking down on her with a huge grin on his gap toothed face. His grin was a little creepy. As she started to actually wake up, he shouted "Appy Birf Day, Luv!" He then proceeded to jump around showering her with birthday wishes. She kicked him out and proceeded to get dressed. When she came down stairs, she saw that the whole living room/ kitchen area was decorated for her birthday. Russel had made her favorite pancakes, with a large class of Banana Milk. She sat down on the couch and turned on Pokémon, while Russel and 2D brought her her breakfast. After eating her breakfast, she opened up her first gift. Murdoc had given her a new pair of guitar playing gloves, since hers had completely worn out. The look on her face was priceless, as you could tell that she LOVED the gloves. Murdoc then said: "Luv, I saw you trying on your gloves two weeks ago, and I saw how they were worn out and unusable for guitar playing. So I went out last week, and tried to buy you a new pair. The problem was that the shop we bought them from is no longer there. I spent two and ½ days trying to track down a seller or shop, and finally I found one on the outskirts of the other side of town, and I bought their last pair before the new shipment arrived. I went to all this trouble all for you, and to make you happy. Because seeing you smile, I speak for all of us, makes us happy." She said: "Thank you, Murdoc-San, I LOVE them. I cannot believe that you went to all that just to get me new gloves. I cannot thank you enough!" Then she went to get her electric guitar and a small amp. She plugged in the guitar, put on her new gloves, and started playing the guitar. She proceeded to play her parts from Feel Good Inc., 5/4, Dirty Harry, and Punk. The gloves were perfect, and they produced an even better sound than the last pair. She kept on playing for almost an hour, just playing around and getting a feel for her new gloves. Then Russel said "you're birthday's not over yet. We wanted to take you shopping so that you could pick out stuff that you'd like." She said "yay, thank you so much, I cannot wait!" Then they all piled into the Geep and were off into town. Once they got to town, the guitarist wanted to buy everything she saw in her favorite stores. All her bandmates cold do was complain on the inside and smile on the outside. But they bought her whatever she wanted because after all, it was her birthday. She spent at least 4 hours buying and trying on stuff, then the band headed home. When they got back, she opened her other presents. The one from Russel was a new Gameboy case, since she had permanently misplaced her other one. Then she opened up her present from 2D. She had a look of astonishment on her face, upon opening the great selection of records. She gave 2D a look of 'are you serious', and he responded with "what's wrong wif **blur**, I love 'em an' I know ya' like 'em a lot. So I bought ya' what is fought of as the best of **blur**." She hugged him, and then said "you know Toochie-San, you and Damon have almost the exact same voice." He said "NO we don't! You are wrong!" She then said "no I'm not, you two could be the same person just because of your voices!" 2D then said "okay fine, I'll believe ya' luv, if it makes ya' 'appy I will. Anyfink fer ya' luv!" then she went to put on her new records while Russel and 2D made her birthday dinner. At dinner, they talked about her day, and after dinner 2D brought out a hand baked and iced cake. It read **'appy birthday luv! We love ya' man!** She blew out the candles as 2D sang her happy birthday, then they ate cake. So far this had been one of her best birthday's ever!


	5. Nightmares

**Nightmares:**

She had been having the same dream every night this week! One where she was brutally kicked out of the band for no reason at all! She would wake up every night from this horrible dream in a pool of sweat and despair. And my mid-week, she finally told Russel Hobbs, the bands drummer. "Rasseru· san nē, watashi wa anata ni nanika o motomeru koto ga dekimasu ka?" "Sure thing Baby-Girl." "So every night this week, I've had this crazy horrible dream where you guys kick me out brutally for no reason at all! What do you think it means, and Im scared! How do I stop it!?" "Well Baby-Girl, I have no idea. Why don't you go talk to 'D (the bands lead singer) about it? He seems to have lots of nightmares and would know what to do!" "Okay Russel-San. Go kyōryoku itadaki arigatōgozaimasu!" Then she went to 2D (the lead singer) and asked his advice. "Suchuāto nē, watashi wa anata ni nanika o motomeru koto ga dekimasu ka?" "In English please Little Luv." He said as he ruffled her hair. "Okay, Hey Stuart, can I ask you something?" "Sure fink Little Luv!" "So every night this week, I've had this crazy horrible dream where you guys kick me out brutally for no reason at all! What do you think it means, and Im scared! How do I stop it!?" "Well Little Luv, I usually jus' shake it off. I fink 'appy foughts an' cuddle my stuffed animals an' stuff. Yew could try that an' maybe it'll work fer yew!" "Sate, kansha suchuāto-san! Sayōnara!" "Wot Luv?!" "I said, okay, thanks Stuart-San! Bye!" "Okay Luv! Bye!" He waved goodbye to her, as he thought of how he could really help her. Then it hit him, he would camp out in her room in a sleeping bag on her floor to insure that her dream wouldn't return. He hoped Russel would do the same, and he figured that by them two staying in her room she wouldn't have her dream because her friends were right there with her! Russel agreed, and after dinner, they set up camp in The Little Japanese Guitarists Room. That night, she awoke once again in the pool of sweat and despair! Having her friends there had proved not as helpful as it seemed. The morning after, she told her friends about how she had still had the dream. Her bandmate Murdoc, the bass player, laughed at her and offered his advice. "Luv, if I were you, I'd just let it go! A little haunting never heart anyone Luv! Ahahahahahha, hahahahahahahahaha, ahahahahahha." She looked scared when he laughed at her, and she ran to her room crying! She burst open the door and ran and jumped into her room, grabbing her giant _Totoro_ plush to cuddle and cry into whilst in bed. 2D ran to her room to try and comfort her in her hour of need. Once he was in her room standing in her doorway, he noticed how she was hugging her plush. Then it hit him, "Luv, rememba 'ow I told yew ta 'ug yer stuffed animals if yew got scared or 'ad bad dreams? Well I fink I've solved all 'o yer problems! Russ and I will sleep 'ere again tonight, but yew will be surrounded by all 'o yer little _Tsum Tsum's_ plus yer giant _Totoro_ plush ta keep yew company! That should 'elp yew Little Luv!" Murdoc again laughed at this idea, "Ahahahahahha, hahahahahahahahaha, ahahahahahha", but figured that his dullard bandmates could do whatever they wanted if it would make his little guitarist happy! And that night, 2D and Russel camped out in her room again. When they tucked her in, they surrounded her with all of her stuffed animals to keep her company. They also mentioned how they were just right there on the floor right next to her bed! That night, she didn't wake up, the dream never came, and she felt very well rested by morning. When she awoke, she was greeted by a "How ya doin' Baby-Girl, did yo sleep good last night, how about that dream?" from Russel, and a "Mornin' Little Luv, I 'ope yew slept well!" from 2D. She replied with "I~esu, NO warui yume wa, watashi wa idaina nete inaito watashi wa hijō ni yoku yasuma sete mimashou! Mōningurasseru-san, asa suchuāto-san!" They both replied with what, in English please! She said, "Okay, I said, yes, no bad dream, I slept great and I feel very well rested! Morning Russel-san, Morning Stuart-San!" And ever since then, she never had that dream again! It no longer haunts her sleep, and her _nightmares_ are no more!


End file.
